O que eu nunca disse sobre você
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina confronta Cora ao mesmo tempo que confronta a si mesma. O que poderá acontecer? Que importante decisão Regina tomará? Que consequências acarretarão em sua vida?


_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

Eu andava pelas ruas da cidade, mas meus passos pareciam não ter rumo nenhum para que eu pudesse encontrar o meu caminho. Eu olhava ao redor, mas insistia em não ver a verdade na minha frente. Mais uma vez eu estava sendo manipulada pela pessoa que mais deveria me amar. Por quê? Eu fui manipulada a minha vida inteira, mas só agora neste momento eu percebo que me transformei aos poucos na única pessoa neste mundo que eu não queria ser... Você.

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery_

- Finalmente está aqui! Aconselho você a se sentar, pois essa conversa será longa– disse Regina.

- Creio que não temos nada a conversar minha filha. O tempo está contra nós – responde Cora rispidamente.

- Não mãe! O tempo está contra você! – diz Regina.

- O que está querendo insinuar com isso Regina? – pergunta Cora dando de ombros.

- Significa que nossa parceria termina aqui. Eu quero conquistar o amor de meu filho por meus próprios méritos e não por causa de uma magia suja. Eu não quero que meu filho sofra tudo o que eu sofri. Eu não quero que ele tenha uma mãe como eu tive. Eu quero que meu filho tenha orgulho de mim.

- Regina! Não seja tão patética. Sempre soube que amor era a sua grande fraqueza, mas essa declaração de amor maternal está me deixando enjoada.

- Nesses anos eu aprendi uma única coisa. Que o amor não é fraqueza como você me fez acreditar uma vida inteira. O amor é força.

- Não me diga que não quer seguir o plano adiante porque está apaixonada pela xerife.

- Se eu estiver apaixonada ou não isso não é de sua conta. Agora eu tenho muita coisa que eu quero lhe falar e você irá me escutar.

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

Não está sendo fácil ter que admitir que eu me pareça mais com você do que eu esperava. Eu não me sinto confortável em admitir tudo o que eu estou pensando nesse momento. Tudo tem sido tão difícil para mim, pois, quanto mais eu penso em você, mais eu percebo o quanto eu fiquei igual a você. Eu passei uma grande parte de minha vida te criticando e dizendo que eu seria diferente de você.

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

Eu falava que não gostava do jeito que você costumava manipular todas as pessoas ao nosso redor, mas percebo que hoje em dia eu faço o mesmo que você. Eu não quero ser igual a você, mas percebo que a cada dia eu me pareço mais. Sabe aquele velho ditado sobre o telhado de vidro? Eu percebi tarde demais que eu joguei muita pedra no seu sem olhar ao redor e ver o meu prestes a se fragmentar.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Eu fui a última pessoa a perceber que meu próprio telhado já estava fadado a estilhaçar a qualquer momento e eu demorei a perceber que os estilhaços do meu próprio espelho poderiam machucar outras pessoas além de mim. Chega uma hora na vida que necessitamos de mudança. E eu realmente queria mudar, pois havia me cansado de machucar as pessoas que mais amava nessa vida. E isso machucava e feria meu coração, ao ver as pessoas que mais amo em minha vida sofrendo por minha causa.

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Nesse ponto eu me considero diferente do que você costuma ser e às vezes eu sinto que eu consigo manter a minha sanidade somente porque eu penso em todas as pessoas que eu amo e procuro nelas a minha força. São através dessas pessoas que amo que eu não desisto desse processo que estou vivendo neste momento da minha vida por mais difícil que seja.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Não foi fácil eu perceber tamanhas semelhanças que eu tenho com você, mas foi somente a partir delas que eu pude me aceitar como pessoa. A vida é feita de erros e acertos, mas percebo que passei anos de minha querendo acertar tudo apenas para obter a sua aprovação. Um erro me quebrava por dentro, pois naquele momento eu estaria sendo fraca em seu julgamento.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Eu sei que você não foi a melhor mãe do mundo, mas foi a mãe que eu tive. E agora eu percebo tudo claramente. Todo o mal que você fez para mim foi pensando apenas em meu bem. Você não chega a ter ideia de quantas vezes eu cheguei a derramar lágrimas por sua causa. Nesses momentos você nunca estava presente, mas certamente diria que chorar seria uma fraqueza. E eu passei a minha vida inteira escondendo os meus sentimentos. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu voltaria, pois escolheria minhas lágrimas.

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Mas você não sabe sobre muita coisa sobre a minha vida. De quanto me fez sofrer e toda dor que meu coração insistia em sentir por sua causa. Do quanto eu me sentia impotente cada vez que você me castigava por não ser como você. Do quanto eu me deprimia por não querer me transformar em você, mesmo a amando com todas as minhas forças.

Because of you

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Mas o que você conseguiu com tudo isso? Pois, com o seu protecionismo exacerbado você conseguiu apenas que eu me afastasse cada vez mais de você. Mas, em vez de procurar ser diferente eu fui me tornando em você. Primeiramente nos gestos mais simples, e com o tempo nos gestos mais complexos também. Eu nunca me contentava com nada que eu tinha em minha vida e via a vida com o seu mesmo jeito amargo. Deixei-me levar por uma vingança, eu destruí a minha vida por uma vingança. Que eu insisti em apagar toda a sua responsabilidade. Talvez por não querer sofrer mais do que eu já sofria. Por não querer acreditar que a vida do meu grande amor foi tirada pelas mãos de minha própria mãe.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Será que era tarde demais para eu me arrepender de todos os meus erros? Pelo menos nesse ponto eu sou diferente de você, porque quando eu cometo os meus erros eu tenho a humildade de admitir, coisa que você não fez uma única vez em sua vida. O que eu faria com meus erros que matavam o meu coração aos poucos? Será que eu seria perdoada? Será que eu conseguiria o amor de meu filho novamente? Essa falta de respostas me deixava com um aperto dentro do peito. O que apenas ele pediu para mim foi que eu mudasse. O que eu estou fazendo agora? Prestes a quebrar a promessa que fiz ao meu próprio filho.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

Mas eu não queria ser igual a você porque eu justamente sabia o quanto você me fez sofrer e eu não queria que meu filho passasse pelo mesmo que eu passei. Mesmo com toda essa minha vontade de mudar parecia que eu te tinha impregnada em meu corpo. Por mais que eu tentasse ser diferente eu me tornava mais parecida com você.

_I was so young_

_You should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

Mudar está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Descrevo toda essa minha trajetória como a jornada de uma pessoa que está largando as drogas. Chega uma hora que parece que estou viciada em meus próprios erros e na hora de procurar os pequenos acertos eu tenho vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e voltar a errar novamente.

_You never thought_

_Of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

Afinal, ter adquirido essa magia corrosiva foi a grande perdição de minha vida. Foi o filho da navalha para que eu me tornasse você. Às vezes parece ser muito mais fácil manipular todos ao meu redor do que fazer todos me compreenderem.

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Você não queria me amar e nem recuperar a minha confiança. Mais uma vez você queria me usar, para mais um desses seus planos malignos. E o que você iria dizer caso eu recuse a sua proposta? Ia arrancar o meu coração igual faz com todas as outras pessoas?

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Mas onde eu estou novamente? Estou no meio de um jogo de poderes entre você e o Rumpelstiltskin. Você quer me dominar, apenas para que eu te auxilie a controlar o poder do Dark One. Eu estou cansada de ser dominada por você. Quero me livrar dessa sua teia nojenta, cheia de dor e angústia. Eu fechei meus olhos na sua chegada, porque aquela garota carente queria apenas uma vez na vida receber a aprovação da mãe. E eu não percebi que com isso eu poderia perder de vez o amor de meu filho. Você queria me destruir, queria que mais ninguém me amasse, para que eu fosse a sua única companhia.

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

- Eu me recuso a fazer parte desse seu jogo de interesses com o Rumpelstiltskin. Eu fico me perguntando o que leva a própria mãe a oferecer sua própria filha ao senhor das trevas?

- Você faria o mesmo em minha situação. – diz Cora tentando se defender.

- Não! Isso eu nunca faria! – diz Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Regina! Você não sabe tudo o que estávamos passando.

- Eu não quero escutar mais nada. Já foi muito para mim. E torno a avisar, que não tem mais plano nenhum que nos una. Eu quero ser digna do meu filho.

- Acorde para a realidade e vê o desatino que está prestes a cometer.

- Desatino? Tem certeza que sou eu quem vai cometer um desatino? Olha-se no espelho antes de falar sobre mim.

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

- Regina! Isso são modos de falar com sua mãe. Não irá acontecer isso nunca mais. – diz Cora avançando sobre Regina.

No momento do ataque de Cora, Regina consegue se desvencilhar do ataque da mãe e a imobiliza. Ficou pensando durante alguns segundos sobre onde sua mãe guardaria seu coração. Alguns segundos depois, Regina enfia suas mãos dentro da cabeça de sua mãe de onde retira o seu coração. Forte, brilhante e pulsante, o coração de Cora estava nas mãos da filha que não sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele momento.

Regina nem precisou pensar muito sobre onde Cora escondera o seu coração. Cora mesmo deu pistas durante os vários anos de convivência que teve com sua filha. A falta de sentimentos e a racionalidade de sua mãe logo entregaram que o coração de Cora estaria junto com seu cérebro. Ausência de sentimentos e predomínio da razão. Lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Regina. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas a coragem lhe faltava quando contemplava o corpo imóvel da mãe. Emma que de longe observou toda a conversa de Regina falou com sua amada.

- Meu amor! Você sabe que é isso o que tem que ser feito.

- Eu sei meu amor. Mas dói tanto. Ter que acabar com minha própria mãe. – diz Regina com um pesar em seus olhos.

- Eu sei! Por isso eu estou aqui com você. Desde o início. Para te dar todo o apoio. Eu vi toda a conversa e quero dizer que eu estou orgulhosa de você. Você conseguiu enfrentar sua mãe.

- Emma! Abraça-me, por favor! – diz Regina chorando.

- Claro que sim meu amor! Eu estarei com você para sempre. Isso que fazemos quando amamos alguém. – diz abraçando Regina.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim!

- Eu sempre irei confiar em você. Agora faça Regina. Não adie mais.

Regina lentamente foi comprimindo o coração de sua mãe. No começo parecia ela mesma parecia estar sentindo dor. Com o passar os segundos a dor física diminuía, mas em compensação seu coração ficava despedaçado em estar matando sua própria mãe. O coração se transformando em pó simbolizava o fim de Cora, mas também o fim de muitos fantasmas para Regina. Ao fim de todo aquele ritual, Regina se deixou cair num choro compulsivo. Emma a amparou e a consolou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos negros e depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Regina se levantou e foi em direção ao corpo de sua mãe ainda encantado, e desfez o feitiço. Cora caiu imóvel em seus braços. Já estava sem vida. Regina com seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas disse uma única frase.

- O que eu nunca disse sobre você. Eu te amo mãe!

_Because of you_

_Because of you_


End file.
